Hunter
by shattered-demon
Summary: AU. Castiel is a waiter at a bar, and he waits for the green eyed hunter to come and see him. Dean/Castiel.


A/N: Inspired by the song **Hunter **by** Portishead**. Enjoy!

* * *

He had come to see him again, he wasn't trying to be conceited about it, it was just a fact. At first he would come to see him once a month, now once a week. He had big broad shoulders, a muscular build, he was just over six feet tall, and had a beautiful face. What Castiel loved the most about him, were his green eyes. They seemed to lock him in, trap him and have their way with him with just one look. Castiel's face held no expression, even though he was itching to give way to him. They had played this game one too many times, and he knew how to keep Castiel playing. He was working as a waiter at Heaven on Earth, a club. "Castiel, " a voice behind the bar called at him. He took his eyes off the man, and looked back at Balthazar, he was tapping at the counter with his hand. "Get your head out of the clouds, Cassie, your table is waiting."

Castiel walked up to Balthazar who was bartending tonight, he was Castiel's cousin, and on most days very agreeable. But tonight, he seemed annoyed. A smile broke on the man with blue eyes, "How am I not suppose to be in the clouds, Balthazar, isn't this heaven?" Castiel leaned in and grabbed the tray of drinks with ease. Balthazar smiled, which was what Castiel was aiming for. "Sorry, Raphael is giving me shit again, you do know this was supposed to be my night off? The stupid prick put me on the schedule," Balthazar spilled. Castiel gave him a sympathetic look, and promised to be right back.

Castiel took the tray towards his table, the patrons didn't even seem to notice the delay, but greatly took their drinks. The blue eyes searched the place for the green eyes, his heart almost went out his chest when he didn't find him immediately , but he spotted him. They had a nickname for the green eyed man, they called him The Hunter. Every time he came, he looked for a new conquest, and every time he left with his prize. Castiel had hoped he would be taken but it never happened.

He didn't know why, but he knew he was being watched by The Hunter, Castiel took the tray back to Balthazar, the music in the bar was loud enough to mute some of the noise that the people were making, but not loud enough that you had to shout. Yet Castiel leaned over the bar counter to talk to Balthazar. "You want me to talk to Raph? I can set him straight," Castiel offered, he was concerned about his cousin, and hated Raphael, he was a dick of a manager when he wanted to be. "It's alright, I can handle him," a grin spreading over Balthazar's face, "I see The Hunter is here tonight, do you think he will finally make his move on you?"

Castiel felt his cheeks flush, but he looked to the booth where the green eyed man sat. Castiel turned back to his cousin, "I doubt it, I think he's just trying to play, maybe see how far he gets." Anna, the other waitress working with Castiel that night, walked up with her own tray. "The Hunter is here," she had a toothy smile, she nudged Castiel. It was no secret among them, not after Balthazar had blabbered his mouth, that Castiel had a crush on The Hunter. So now every time he came to the bar, everyone would get all giggly with Castiel. Well, maybe just Anna, the other's just tried to play it off. "So are you going to go talk to him?" she inquired. Castiel bit the inside of his mouth in order to refrain himself from saying something to the lovely redhead. Anna took his silence as a hint and ordered a beer for The Hunter, Balthazar was going to hand it to her and then stopped, instead he gave it to Castiel. "Anna, go to the back and get me some olives, Castiel take this to him," he ordered, he wasn't negotiating, even if he was grinning.

Anna looked shocked but walked to the back as Balthazar had instructed, Castiel took the beer on the tray and walked to The Hunter's booth. He walked in smooth strides, he could see the green eyes staring at him as he walked. Castiel stopped in front of The Hunter, and placed the beer in front of him. "Sir," was all Castiel said, blue eyes locked on green eyes. Castiel felt tingly, and warm, he wanted to move, but The Hunter had trapped him. The man took the bottle without taking his eyes off of Castiel, placed the tip on to those full set of lips, Castiel's eyes moved down to the green eyed man's lips. Castiel wanted to taste those lips, he wanted to feel them wrap themselves around his own, they were aching to be touched. The Hunter put the bottle back down, still looking at Castiel. "What's your name, blue eyes?" The Hunter asked him. It was the first time Castiel had ever heard him speak, and it sounded marvelous. "Castiel," he responded, his eyes were once again locked onto the green ones. "Castiel, lovely name," the hunter stated. The silence between them was growing, right until Castiel nodded and decided to go back to the bar, where Balthazar and Anna were probably talking about him. Castiel was turning away, but a hand stopped him from moving. Castiel turned back to The Hunter, a quizzical expression on his face. "My name is Dean. I'll wait for you to get off of work, and then I'll show you why they call me The Hunter, " the green eyed man smiled, but his eyes said that he had won this game, and even before Castiel had agreed to it. "I get off at one thirty," Castiel said, and walked away. His face was hot, and he was sure that The Hunter was watching his back as he went.


End file.
